Parecido Artificial
by Luna Ming
Summary: Del universo del Crossover 'Alas Sangrientas'. “Es que yo también te considero familia y solo quería que tuviéramos algún parecido, aunque solo sea artificial.” ONE-SHOT Indicios de Vampiros de Twilight.


Nota: Esto es solo uno de los Preámbulos de un fanfic largo que estoy escribiendo que compone los personajes de la serie de anime NANA (La serie, ya que no pude leer los manga) y la serie de libros Twilight (Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer)

El fanfic del cual nace este ONE-SHOT se llama 'Alas Sangrientas', que se encuentra en X-overs(Por las dudas, no posee las parejas convencionales.)

**Luna Ming**

**Parecido Artificial**

Corrió como alma llevada por el diablo.

Tenía que llegar…

Debía hacerlo.

Corrió a la puerta, creyendo que ella estaría allí.

Después de todo, eran más de las 12 de la noche, el lugar debería estar cerrado.

Pero no.

Tal vez no había llegado…

O quizá no iba a ir y había decidido mejor dejarle solo en ese lugar…

Sus pensamientos volaban por todas las posibilidades, sin querer creer que le dejaría solo realmente, buscando un lugar de apoyo para mantenerse firme.

No quería creer que Hachi hiciera algo así.

Buscó apoyarse en la puerta para esperar, pero su cuerpo traspasó.

La puerta había estado abierta todo el tiempo y él no lo había notado.

Con pasos lentos y alerta de lo que le rodeaba, fue al lugar donde sabía que se encontraría. El mismo lugar donde meses atrás él y el resto había ensayado.

De la puerta salía luz.

Tomando un largo respiro, empujo la puerta para enfrentarse a la mujer que había tomado parte de la vida, tanto suya como del resto de la banda Blast.

Y allí estaba. Tocando la batería con una gracia muy poco propia de ella, el cabello más largo de lo que había poseído hacía unos días y del mismo color que el suyo. Incluso los mismos piercings que él.

Pero sus ojos… Sus ojos eran rojos.

Era como si un aura mística les hubiera rodeado, algo en ella no estaba bien, como fuera de lugar.

Se veía… majestuosa, por llamarlo de una forma.

Sabía que Hachi era linda, incluso sensual desde el punto de vista de los hombres lujuriosos. Pero esto…

La piel pálida de la chica parecía al menos 5 tonos más claros, casi tan blanca como el papel, sus labios siempre de un tono rosado claro, ahora parecían si bien más claros como la piel, más carnosos e invitantes, incluso el cabello, siempre lacio y apenas hasta los omóplatos era mucho más largo y con forma.

No había notado que se había quedado mirándole sorprendido, hasta que los ojos entrecerrados en concentración de la chica se abrieron grandes en sorpresa.

El sonido del tambor desapareció del aire y solo quedaron ellos con la puerta abierta y muchas preguntas florando en su mente, de las cuales solo una encontró su camino al exterior, cargada de todo el dolor nacido de la decisión de la chica de dejarles.

**"¿Por qué?"**

Eso pareció despertar completamente a la chica, inmediatamente cargando el lugar con una tensión pesada que no le dejaba respirar, apenas notando cuando los palillos en las manos de ellas cedieron con un fuerte sonido de madera quebrada.

Nana simplemente desvió la mirada a una pared, quieta, tan quieta que parecería que no respirara, como una estatua.

Le miró duramente, realizando la furia que sentía contra la chica…

Lo había prometido, había dicho que no se iría, que no se mataría, que lo haría por su hija…

Y al final del día era como su madre.

Débil.

**"¡¿Por qué no me respondes?! ¡¿Eres tan débil que ni eso puedes hacer por tu hija, darle una razón por la cual nunca conocerá a su propia madre?!"**

En el lugar se escuchó un gruñido, que no sabía de donde provenía, sin embargo sonaba más a un animal herido que a algo peligroso. A pesar de ello dio un paso atrás, como esperando que un perro saliera de entre las sombras del lugar.

**"No es eso…"**

Se quedó parado allí, por un momento olvidando su enojo, queriendo escuchar nuevamente esa voz que sonaba tan suave como un río corriendo.

Pero no se podía quedar así.

Esa mujer que tenía en tan alta estima había hecho lo que más despreciaba, abandonar.

**"¡Entonces dime que es! ¡¿Nos odias, nos desprecias por dejarte ir con Takumi?! ¡¿No puedes soportar mirar a los ojos de la niña producto de un romance pasajero con él?! ¡¿Qué es?!"**

La chica se paró con un movimiento grácil que le recordaba a los depredadores, caminando al costado de la batería para finalmente pararse frente a él, mirándole de frente.

**"Es por esto…"**

Lentamente abrió las manos, dejando caer polvo de madera y astillas al suelo. Lo que en algún momento habían sido los palillos.

**"Son demasiado frágiles, todos ustedes son frágiles. No quisiera que nada les sucediese."**

Dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Había escuchado los palillos quebrarse, pero no tenía idea que había sido tanto.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido, sus movimientos tampoco. Ni siquiera esa conversación tenía sentido.

Extendió una mano hacia ella, para tocarle.

Quería sentir su calor y saber que realmente estaba bien, así que decidió que la furia debía esperar.

Vio como se tensaba ante su mano extendida, pero no se alejó. No, se quedó a ver que era lo que hacía, mirándole con los intensos ojos rojos que por un momento le hizo considerar el hecho de salir corriendo a un rincón y esconderse de ella por el resto de su existencia.

Y en sus ojos leyó la suplica silenciosa de que no hiciera lo que tenía planeado.

Pero lo despidió de sus pensamientos, acercando un poco más la mano al brazo desnudo de la chica.

Frío…

Frío como si hubiera salido de un congelador, duro como si estuviera hecha de porcelana, suave como si fuera de mármol.

Sintió su mano entumecerse y quemar como si tocara hielo puro.

Quería decir algo.

Quería decir muchas cosas, pero nada parecía apropiado.

**"Hachi…"**

La chica se alejó un paso, para que sus pieles dejaran de estar en contacto.

El chico necesitaba explicaciones, muchas… y ella era la única que las tenía.

**"Hace 5 días, en el hospital, di luz a una niña… pero el sangrado no se detuvo."**

Le miró, preguntándole con la mirada si había entendido lo que le quería decir, pero con todo lo que pasaba por su mente, no sabía que era lo que esperaba que comprendiera.

Al ver esto, la mujer exhaló un suspiro largo, girando a ver el techo, las indirectas no funcionarían bien ese día.

**"Estaba muriendo, Shin… Estaba muriendo desangrada, sin mis amigos, sin mi prometido, sin mi familia…"**

Abrió mucho los ojos.

Ella estuvo a punto de morir y ellos no había estado allí para ayudarle, ni para sostener su mano mientras daba luz.

Trató de decirle cuanto lo sentía, desesperado por un perdón que no creía necesitar cuando había cruzado la puerta.

La mano de ella detuvo sus intenciones.

**"No, déjame terminar…" **él asintió sin saber que más decir. **"No solo estuve a punto de morir… Ese día, morí."**

**"Pero estás acá, estás viva, el resto estará algo deprimidos cuando se enteren de que casi moriste, pero todo está bien, nadie te culpará de que hayas tratado de irte, tenías tus razones y seguro que lo entenderán, si quieres no te tienes que casar con Takumi, nosotros te protegeremos y él no se acercará a ti…"**

No sabía de donde había sacado aire para decir todo eso tan deprisa sin respirar, pero antes de que terminara su tirada, la chica río alto y fuerte, negando con la cabeza.

Este era un lado que jamás había imaginado en Hachi, así que espero a que su risa se apagara.

**"No puedo regresar, no es que no quiera, pero es un gran esfuerzo quedarme aquí contigo, sin contar hablar. Yo, estoy muerta."** Dijo lo último despacio, como explicándole a un niño pequeño. **"No importa si me muevo, no importa lo que haga, si me alimento excesivamente, es cuestión de tiempo. Siempre querré algo que nadie estará dispuesto a dar."**

El chico alzó la cabeza, ansioso por saber que era eso que ellos no darían por ella.

**"Su vida…"** Respondió a la pregunta no hecha. **"Shin… ¿Crees en los seres sobrenaturales?"**

Sin saber a donde iba toda la conversación, negó con la cabeza.

**"Es mejor que empieces entonces… Soy un vampiro, Shin. Al igual que la doctora que me atendió en el hospital cuando estaba de parto. Si me quedo con ustedes, seré un peligro, podría matar a la niña con un solo toque, podría estrangular a una persona con solo colocar mis manos en su cuello… Podría perder el control y simplemente secar tus venas en este mismo momento…"**

El chico negó su cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que le había dicho y se quedó mirándole.

Era cierto que tenía una belleza inusual en comparación a la Hachi de siempre, que hasta parecía que su sangre se había mezclado con algún occidental como la suya, aunque sabía que no era así.

Pero eso… eso era una locura.

Pero solo bastó mirarle a los ojos para saber que decía la verdad.

La mujer al no recibir respuesta suya, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando por su lado y dando un salto al sentir como su mano le tomaba del antebrazo.

**"¿Puedo ir contigo?"**

La sorpresa se veía en los ojos de ella cuando respondió.

**"¿Por qué querrías hacer algo como eso? ¿Qué hay del resto?"**

**"Es que…"** No sabía como explicarle lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, sabía que la situación era seria, pero debía decirle lo que pensaba. **"Nana y los otros son amigos, pero tu eres familia, Hachi. Ya te dije que quisiera que mi madre hubiera sido como tu. No puedo simplemente darte la espalda y actuar como si nunca te hubiera conocido, mientras sé que estarás allí afuera."**

**"Entiende que si vienes conmigo, estarás muerto, Shin… ¿Acaso no tienes ambiciones? ¿Ganas de formar una familia propia, ganas de salir a la luz del sol o de seguir tocando en la banda? ¿Qué hay de todas esas cosas?"**

**"Mirame, ¿acaso parece que tenga algún futuro en algo como formar una familia? Tengo 16 años, me he acostado con más mujeres de las que puedo contar, a mi propio padre no le importa lo que haga de mi vida… Sé que si voy contigo todo estará bien. Seremos una familia. Tu y yo."**

**"Y el resto… Estoy segura de que te encantará nuestra familia."** Le dirigió una sonrisa dudosa y amarga, mientras sus ojos se veían algo irritados, como si quisiera llorar, pero ninguna lágrima salió de ellos.

**"Una pregunta, ya que estamos en sentimentalismos… ¿Por qué lo aros y el cabello?"**

Una de las dudas que había flotado en el aire cayó sobre él de sorpresa.

**"Esto…" **Comenzó a jugar con el largo cabello color cian. **"Es que yo también te considero familia y solo quería que tuviéramos algún parecido, aunque solo sea artificial."**

Se veía avergonzada luego de admitir algo tan tonto, pero él solo pudo dirigirle una sonrisa sincera.

**"Gracias…"**

**"¿Estas seguro de que también quieres ser…?"**

**"Si, jamás estuve más seguro de nada en mi vida, madre."**

Una sonrisa amplia brillo en los labios de ella, dejando ver su dentadura blanca y sin lugar a dudas filosa.


End file.
